Stole
by Radically-Red
Summary: Neville is being bullied, so he does something drastic about it. Ginny is in denial, Harry is changed. Based on the song and video 'Stole' by Kelly Rowland.


**Taking a break from my other fics, I now present to you my first song fic, based on Kelly Rowland's Stole. I didn't like that in the video that Mary was pregnant with the guy who killed himself's baby, so I changed the person who found him. Voldemort is defeated, Dumbledore is still dead.**

**Stole**

_He was always such a nice boy  
The quiet one  
With good intentions  
He was down for his brother  
Respectful to his mother  
A good boy  
But good don't get attention  
One kid with a promise  
The brightest kid in school  
He's not a fool  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
It's not enough, no  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa_

Neville Longbottom was depressed.

He was one of the best behaved kids in school, but his teachers ignored him. Apart from Madame Sprout, of course. He was her favourite student, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

He was ridiculed for it.

He remembered once, Malfoy walked past him in the halls one afternoon and cornered him.

'Well how's Sprout's little pet. Parents recovered yet?' Malfoy sneered.

Disrespecting Neville about his parents was never the safest thing to do, last time someone did it, he pulled a muggle knife on them.

'Shut up about my parents Malfoy. You know nothing about the real life. You were born sheltered and alone! And the sad thing is that's how you'll die!'

Malfoy took a few steps back. HIs cool exterior had slipped and in place was a mask of disgust. He quickly regained his composure and put his mask back up.

Malfoy bowed like how he would to a prince.

'After you,' He said waving to the hallways. Neville sent him a dirty look then walked off.

Malfoy got him back later by tripping him down a flight of stairs. It was assumed he tripped over his feet and Neville was in the hospital wing for a week.

Everyone, from his housemates, to his grandmother, had something to say about him, whether good or bad.

Though not many people had good things to say about him.

'He's not...' Harry stated one morning. Ginny was absent that morning. Neville was absent as well, and Seamus brought up the subject of Neville, so everyone thought it was safe to talk about him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 'What I mean to say is; he's not the best of Gryffindors, he was probally better suited in Hufflepuff. He is very loyal.'

'And very stupid...' Ron mumbled.

'Ronald! How dare you say that, you're not exactly the sharpest pencil in the box. And you as well Harry! I really worry about Neville, he was in he girls' dorms this morning looking through my stuff. He had a fuse in his hand. He shoved something in his bag then jumped down the stairs to the common room. Then when I checked again, my box of defensive weapons was gone...' Hermione trailed off and looked around her. She looked at all the muggleborns and halfbloods sitting at the Gryffindor table. Most of them looked indifferent, apart from Harry, who had flickers of guilt across his face.

Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out of the Great Hall. As soon as she left, the bell went.

Harry and Ron shared a look as they picked up their bags and headed to potions. They both stayed silent.

_He's not invisible anymore  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
He's all over primetime news_

Hermione ran like there was no tomorrow. She ran and she ran. She pushed her way through crowds of people.

She didn't care she would be late to potions and Snape would take a hundred points off of Gryffindor.

She didn't care, so she ran.

She ran to the third floor, she knew for a fact that was the only toilet Neville went in as it was usually deserted.

Hermione gingerly pushed open the door. She knew what she would see would not be a pretty sight.

She took a deep breath and peered around the corner.

Hermione screamed.

Hermione turned up to potions half an hour late, with red, puffy eyes.

She had spent that half an hour in the Prefect's bathroom, vomiting and crying.

When Snape asked where she had been, she collapsed crying with only one word on her lips.

_Neville._

It was in the Prophet the next day. The facts were rather clear.

Neville had stolen Hermione's weapons arsenal for her 9.

He already had a broken fuse.

He shut himself in the third floor bathroom, and Hermione had been the unlucky one to find him.

The rest, as they say, was history.

_Mary's got the same size hands  
As Marilyn Monroe  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
At Manns Chinese Theater Show  
She coulda been a movie star  
Never got the chance to go that far  
Her life was stole  
Now we'll never know_

Ginny Weasley, it was safe to say, was the best actress in the school.

She could turn on the tears at any given moment, and you never knew if she was lying or not.

However she couldn't sing a note.

Ginny woke up the morning after Neville's suicide hit the papers, feeling sick.

She only just made it to the bathroom in time, and she keeled over the toilet bowl.

After her wave of nausea had passed, Ginny brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face.

One look in the mirror told her all she needed to know, she grabbed a robe and headed to the hospital wing.

_They were crying to the camera  
Said he never fitted in  
He wasn't welcomed  
He showed up the parties  
We was hanging in  
Some guys puttin' him down  
Bullying him round round  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
Gave him the time of day  
Not turn away  
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far  
He might have stayed at home  
Playing angry chords on his guitar_

Sobs racked the 7th year student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Rita Skeeter stood at the front of the potions classroom. She was there purely on buisness. Hermione was sitting on her own, looking down, her two companions on the other side of the room.

Rita sighed and cleared her throat to ask the next question.

'Who found the body?'

Every head automaticly swivled to Hermione. She looked awful. She had rings and bags of skin under her eyes. She was also very pale and her robes fit her like bags. Hermione carried on looking down.

'Hermione...?' Rita asked.

'What!' Hermione's head snapped up at glare at the journalist.

'Could you...' Rita gupled. She knew she was treading on thin ice. 'possibly tell us about Neville?'

'I know more than everyone here put together.' Hermione announced.

'How so?' Rita asked.

'Every Saturday night, there's a party in the Gryffindor common room. I never usually go, the noise interrupts my reading, so I hide in the kitchen. Neville once went to one of those parties. He came in angry, the elves got him a hot chocolate and he sat down and we talked. It became a tradition, every Saturday with a hot chocolate in the kitchens until the hours of the morning. Yesterday was the first Saturday in a long time I've been on my own.

He told me once he thought he was depressed. I told him he was being silly. When I found him, I realised how bad he'd gotten. I could barely reconise him. He's cut himself all over, there was blood everywhere. And he was so limp and wasn't moving.' Hermione paused to wipe a tear from her cheek.

'I would never wish anyone to see that, I still get nightmares.'

Malfoy, who was sitting in front of Hermione, suddenly snorted. He turned round and said; 'Oh please Granger. _I still get nightmares_. You sound pathetic! How do we know you weren't as bad as the rest of us?'

Hermione drew in a shaky breath. 'He left me a suicide note and his will.'

_He's not invisible anymore  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
Everybody knows his name_

It was true. Neville wasn't only in the girls' dorms for a weapons arsenal.

He left his will under the pillow of one Hermione Granger.

She found it on the day they got off when Neville died.

Hermione had gone straight to the girls dorms and flopped down on her bed when she heard the crunch of paper.

She slowly lifted up her pillow and lifted up an envelope, adressed to her in curly cursive.

_Hermione,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead, if you're not, well you don't have to worry about that. _

_For my funeral I'd like you to sing two songs. You already know what they are. And I want everyone to be wearing black, but you have to wear that red velvet dress you showed me the other day. You deserve to stand out, you're the only one who will remember me for what I am. Also on my tombstone, place a wreath of red flowers, and I want to be covered in my red crushed velvet robe. If you don't fufill my wished, I'll come back and haunt you._

_I have committed suicide. That was always my preffered way of dying, by my own hand. _

_Anyway, I am leaving you a copy of my will. I will not tell you why I'm topping myself, you're smart, you'll figure it out. If I know you, you'll probally be the one to find me. I apologize for taking you collection of weapons, I only wanted one. I am going to leave the box in the boys' dorm, under my old bed. It's up to you if you want the nine back or not. What I'm trying to say is, Goodbye._

_You were always my best friend._

_Neville._

Hermione looked in the envelope, and there was a folded over peice of paper. she took it out and unfolded it.

_This is the last will and testimony of Neville Longbottom_

_All possesions will be passed to Hermione Jean Granger..._

Hermione stopped reading. She couldn't believe Neville left all his stuff to her. It was still sinking in. She turned her face into her pillow and cried.

Three days after Rita Skeeter left Hogwarts marked Neville Longbottom's funeral.

All of the 7th and 6th years were there.

Hermione wore red like Neville asked her to, but she didn't care that people were staring.

Neville was in his crushed velvet robe, but people couldn't see him.

The same man who conducted Albus Dumbledore's funeral was doing the same for Neville.

Before Neville went down, Hermione sung the two songs Neville wanted her to.

The first one was one that most people could relate to.

She enjoyed the look of guilt on people's faces when she sung about the boy in the song who commited suicide as well.

As the first song came to a close, Hermione took a deep breath and begun the second.

_Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry _

A look of reconition flittered across some people's faces.

_You gotta be   
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser,  
You gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day _

Hermione thought this was a perfect song to sing.

_Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
The world keeps on spinning  
You can't stop it, if you try to  
This time it's danger staring you in the face_

Hermione started to cry just after that verse. It related more to Neville than she'd originally thought. Life would go on without her if she couldn't keep up. I wouldn't slow down for her.

_You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

The song came to a close and Hermione wiped the tears away. She picked up a red rose wreath from under her chair in the front row. She placed it on Neville's coffin then sat back down silently.

_Mary's got the same size hands  
As Marilyn Monroe  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
At Manns Chinese Theater Show  
She coulda been a movie star  
Never got the chance to go that far  
Her life was stole  
Now we'll never know_

Ginny was tired and fed up.

She had been waiting in the hospital wing for half an hour. She was the most impatient Weasley there ever was.

Madame Ponfrey had told her, approximatley half an hour ago, she'd be back in ten minutes with her blood results.

Madame Ponfrey was twenty minutes late.

Another thing Ginny hated was liars.

The mediwitch opened the curtains seperating the cubicle Ginny was in.

'Sorry it took so long dear, but I didn't believe the test, so I had to re-do it.'

Ginny sighed and nodded.

'Well there's no easy was to say this, but...'

Ginny shut her eyes tight.

'You're pregnant.'

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
Couldn't wait for Saturday  
Now we're never gonna see him slam  
Flying high as Kobe can  
His life was stole  
Oh now we'll never know_

Harry Potter was one of the best seekers in the world.

He couldn't wait until he got to try out for the Chudley Cannons, he had an audition this Saturday.

He and Ron were at the quiddich pitch early that Saturday, when some Slytherin 6th years joined them up in the air.

'Oi!' Harry shouted. The boys turned to him.

'You're not meant to be here.' Ron was at the other side of the pitch, so Harry was on his own,

The boys looked at each other, the smaller ones nodded to the biggest one and he took out a big kitchen knife.

Harry furrowed his brow, he didnt understand why they had a knife.

The biggest boy made a sweeping motion with his hand and let the knife go.

Harry felt a peircing pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw the hilt of the knife sticking out of his stomach. He looked up again and the Slytherin kids were gone.

Harry fell off his broon and crashed to the ground below. Ron joined him soon after.

'I'm gonna get Ponfrey mate.' Ron said.

'No,' Harry choked out 'Stay with me.'

Ron stayed.

_Now we'll never never never know  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
Stole  
Yeah their lives were stole  
We were here all together yesterday_

_**Four Years Later.**_

The old Hogwarts' 6th and 7th years were back together again in the Great Hall the remember the deaths of Harry 'The Chosen One' Potter and Neville Longbottom.

After a short service from the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, everyone went outside to a patch of field near the quidditch pitch where a wall was errected. The faces of Harry and Neville were spray painted on. Ginny was pushing a pram back and forth, trying to calm her baby girl. She looked uncannily like Ginny, but with curious emerald green eyes. Even if Ginny had never told anyone the father of her chlid they would know after one look in her eyes.

Hermione Granger stepped forward, a muggle sharpie in her hand.

She walked up to the picture of Harry and wrote 'You were a great person, even if you sisn't think so. you didn't deserve to die. RIP'.

On Neville's picture she wrote; 'RIP. Think before you act.'


End file.
